<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《【椅苍】Knight fall》part 15 by dangerousofnaihe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831729">《【椅苍】Knight fall》part 15</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousofnaihe/pseuds/dangerousofnaihe'>dangerousofnaihe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【椅苍】Knight fall [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousofnaihe/pseuds/dangerousofnaihe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noiz/Seragaki Aoba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【椅苍】Knight fall [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《【椅苍】Knight fall》part 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 15<br/>“！”从梦中陡然惊醒，濑良垣苍叶睁开眼睛，阳光透过玻璃落在地上，William和往常一样保持好习惯按时起床，此刻恐怕早就在进行每日的课程。<br/>敲门声响起，老管家推开门走进来，身后还跟着一个上了年纪女人，看上去年纪和外婆相仿。<br/>濑良垣苍叶吓了一跳，迅速撑起身体坐起来，在William殿下的卧室里让他非常不安。<br/>动作幅度很小地垂首行礼，老管家对坐在床上的苍叶说，“您不用太紧张，这位是王宫里的裁缝莉安娜夫人。”他接着转身面对裁缝，抬手的动作非常优雅，“请开始吧。”<br/>全身上下除了一件衬衣之外什么都没有，濑良垣苍叶抓紧身上的毯子，神情窘迫，“衣服、我还没有穿好。”<br/>“阁下，请下床。”她的态度很和蔼，苍叶的紧张有所缓解。<br/>他自暴自弃地掀开毯子站起来，双手在身前交叉，羞耻感让心脏几乎快跳出来。<br/>对苍叶的反应没说什么，老夫人侧过身慢吞吞的从随身的羊皮包内取出绳子，“脱掉衣服吧，为了您的骑士礼服合身，请放轻松。”<br/>......？<br/>“...骑士礼服？”苍叶满脸疑惑。<br/>对自己的主人能迷上这样迟钝的家伙感到惋惜，老管家解释，“William殿下会在复活节到来前为您举行授勋仪式，这些都是必要的东西。”看苍叶还是无动于衷地发呆，查尔斯走过去帮他脱掉身上仅存的一件衬衣。<br/>濑良垣苍叶光溜溜局促地站在William的房间里，寒冷的空气激起一身鸡皮疙瘩，即使落在身上的阳光非常温暖。<br/>“......、”濑良垣苍叶的皮肤本来就白，站在光线下被冷气侵袭，明黄色的阳光落在他身上，几乎都能透过皮肤看到下面的血管，如果忽略掉他胸口和后脊的暧昧红肿就更好了。<br/>虽然早就知道殿下对他做过什么事，可是亲眼见到又是另一种感觉。<br/>还算见过世面的管家和裁缝牢牢闭紧嘴巴，除非必要的提醒，“请平举手臂。”<br/>没办法，只能像木偶一样任由她摆弄身体，濑良垣苍叶咬咬臼齿，强行令自己忽略在身上扫来扫去的目光......<br/>转身记录数据的老夫人收起工具，“您可以休息了。”总算能松口气，苍叶连忙抓起衬衣套上，“在正式成衣前，我会带来样衣给您尝试。”<br/>王族的衣服很考究，这是意料中的，但是考究到制作一件衣服要做两件一模一样的，贫民般的落魄贵族闻所未闻。<br/>默默目送他们走出房间，濑良垣苍叶重新坐会床边，用毯子遮住光溜溜的腿，深呼吸。<br/>果然，无法理解王族的生活。<br/>几名女仆为他呈上早餐，同时送上熨烫过的衣物，一声不响地退出去，显然是受了什么人安排。</p><p>在老管家带领下离开房间，窃窃低语过后，老裁缝冲他鞠躬行礼，“殿下的要求我明白了。”</p><p>换好衣服随便吃了几口食物，濑良垣苍叶在老管家的带领下前往书房外等候正在进行课程的William。<br/>濑良垣苍叶站在石廊上等待，垂着脑袋似乎在思考什么事情。<br/>不知不觉一上午过去，查尔斯为殿下拉开厚重的木门，看到站在门外的成年人William先是吃惊了一下，然后控制不住加快脚步走到苍叶身边。<br/>“怎样，你高兴吗？”碧绿的眼眸闪闪发亮，像是等待主人夸奖而满怀期待的小狗，William踮起脚认真看苍叶的脸。“在下个月你就会被晋封做我的骑士。”William轻轻拉拉成年人的手，又很快松开，“官职，财富，封地我都会给你的。”他这么说的时候畅想着未来，忍不住笑起来，“还有一个庄园，距离王宫很近，你以后可以每天来陪我。”<br/>骑士属于贵族阶级的最底层，通常只有一小块封地，骑士身份也只能通过家族血脉代代流传下去。本身被封为骑士就足够令人侧目了，殿下居然还附赠了一片位于王都的庄园。平时的骑士册封通常只需要经过领主首肯，而William居然搞出来这么大的阵仗。<br/>只为自己效忠的主人作战，骑士的守则之一。<br/>想来William仍然对那次的出手相救念念不忘，苍叶感到身心俱疲，他在心底叹了口气，“谢谢您，殿下。其实......您不用这么做。”他做的越是显眼，苍叶就越为外婆担忧。<br/>殿下的母亲可不愿意见到这样的事情发生。<br/>“......”苍叶高兴不起来，William是想将他困在此处。<br/>果然，William小心试探地说，“和外婆一起留下吧。”为了拉近距离感，他亲昵地称呼苍叶的外婆。<br/>他们之间没这么亲近，感觉怪怪的，苍叶没有回答。<br/>William压低声音，冲成年人撒娇，“留下吧，好吗？”为了想要从苍叶身上得到同样的回应，William逐渐放下自己王子的身份，退让一步，再退让一步。<br/>“殿下，感谢您的好意，只是——”<br/>......<br/>半个月后 ，裁缝按照她所说的呈上样衣。<br/>只不过送到William面前之前，殿下的母亲坐在主厅的一隅，身后的侍从把那一身华丽的礼服送到她面前。<br/>礼服的档次显然已经越矩，不管是袖口用银线绣着的花纹还是布料。<br/>这显然不是个好兆头。<br/>William已经明显失去冷静，忘记了自己的继承人身份。<br/>原本只想用金钱当作报酬，等到William婚后就可以名正言顺地将他【放逐】。美貌高贵的夫人轻轻皱起眉，碧绿的眼睛轻轻眯起来。“他救了我的William，是应当的。”王后眼底的不悦鄙夷一闪而过，脸上重新浮上高贵冷淡的笑容。</p><p>苍叶的委婉拒绝没能起到任何作用，他提心吊胆地等待殿下母亲的斥责，可是没有。<br/>等到苍叶在授予荣誉的前一天，困扰地盯着女仆手上的礼服，William似乎看透了他的担忧，“父亲母亲都默许了，你不用困扰。”<br/>默默在心底叹了口气，眼看天已经完全黑下来，苍叶冲殿下鞠了一躬，从女仆手里接过礼服，回到自己的房间去。<br/>William出人意料地没有黏上来，坐在床边目送成人走远，他掀开枕头，漂亮的长木盒里装着礼物，小心翼翼地打开盒子，他抬头问老管家，“查尔斯，你觉得他会喜欢吗？”<br/>唉，几乎对苍叶的迟钝不抱希望，查尔斯注视着自己年轻的主人，突然感到一阵心疼，“殿下......”您之前可不是这样的。<br/>作为继承人的William，他的一生都被权力锁着，任何动摇都会带来危险。<br/>殿下的父母清楚这个道理，纵然是血亲也不得不拉开距离。<br/>他们溺爱Theodore，用残酷的手段磨砺长子William，哪怕他们知道William痛恨这一切，但这是必要的，他们没有办法用更好的方式保护他。<br/>“别说了。”William的语气平平淡淡的，慢慢合上盖子，把它重新藏进枕下。<br/>“是。”<br/>William一直都是个温柔的孩子，他渴望将自己的爱散发出去，想要无拘无束。<br/>但他此生都不可能自由。<br/>躺在床上，手伸进枕下，手指抚摸硬邦邦的木盒，William合上眼睛，“我要睡了。”<br/>老管家想提醒William，他应该牢记父母的警告：不要对任何人敞露心扉暴露弱点。可是......看到他此刻是发自内心的开心，照顾他长大的老管家再也张不开嘴。<br/>哪怕这段快乐的时光是虚假短暂的，如果濑良垣苍叶这个人能给殿下带来些许的宽慰，就很好了。<br/>老管家熄灭了剩下的蜡烛，持着银烛台向殿下道过晚安后放轻脚步离开。</p><p>第二天。<br/>苍叶被引领着来到王宫内的空旷殿堂，看了一眼正前方俯视着他们的神明雕塑，目光掠过一侧的垂泪圣母让他猛地绷紧身体。<br/>显然，对于这个地方有一段糟糕的记忆。<br/>William殿下站在正中的位置，等着成人走到自己面前来。<br/>濑良垣苍叶硬着头皮走到William面前，单膝跪地行礼......苍叶在神职者的引导下宣读完誓言，William从管家手上接过象征骑士身份的银项链，把它戴在苍叶的脖子上。<br/>濑良垣苍叶按照流程，戴着洁白手套的手指轻轻捏住【主人】的指尖，William下意识屏住呼吸，脸颊慢慢红起来。<br/>濑良垣苍叶低头，在殿下的手背上轻轻吻下去，“以荣誉作为交换，将忠诚献上与您。”<br/>这是目前为止，William所听过苍叶说的话中最甜蜜的。发生的这一切虽然早有预料，但这一幅像是求婚的场景，他忍不住心跳加速。<br/>连他本人都没察觉的笑容被Theo和父母看在眼里，Theo担忧不已。<br/>——太明显了，哥哥！<br/>还好很快恢复常态的William殿下，按照礼仪伸出双手，将掌心放在成年人面前。<br/>展现主人的风度，这也是必要的。<br/>濑良垣苍叶把双手轻轻搭在殿下的手指上，慢慢站起来。<br/>贵族的礼仪苛刻又繁琐，为了这一刻，濑良垣苍叶不情不愿地练习了将近一个月，还算做得漂亮。<br/>殿下的父母对视一眼，意义不明。<br/>对国王和王后行过礼，殿下的父母淡淡的，对于自己无关紧要的态度让苍叶暗暗松了口气。<br/>仪式结束后他放慢脚步往自己的房间走，管家查尔斯却叫住了他，“阁下，William殿下请您过去。”<br/>苍叶点点头，纵然此刻腰酸背痛也没有办法推托，他跟在老管家身后去往William的房间。</p><p>此刻，坐在床边有点紧张的William频繁看向门外。<br/>他刚刚泡过澡，身上还香喷喷的。穿着长到小腿的白色绸质睡衣，像王室婚礼过后紧张等待爱人的少女。<br/>过了不一会，听到石廊上的脚步声近在咫尺，William跳下床，手里拿着手帕站在门前等候。<br/>还没来得换下常服，管家推开门待苍叶走进来后又退了出去，好像重新回到他们第一次见面的场景。<br/>“......”苍叶看到站在不远处的William，他似乎很高兴，像是在期待着什么。<br/>——果然如此吗？<br/>濑良垣苍叶深吸一口气，先是摘掉手套，再是解开礼服上的领结......不过William阻止了他，绕到苍叶身后踮起脚，用手帕蒙住成人的眼睛。<br/>感觉糟糕透了。<br/>苍叶努力平复呼吸，因为摸不透William到底想要怎么做，他还是很怕。<br/>“跟我来。”William拉住他的手。<br/>苍叶小心地吞咽一下，跟着William慢慢挪动脚步。<br/>显然，他们来到床边。看苍叶局促不安地坐在床边后，William爬到床上，翻出早就准备好的礼物。小殿下也坐在床边，和苍叶面对面，将礼物塞进苍叶手里。<br/>苍叶很紧张，他害怕William又用一些奇奇怪怪的东西【折磨】他，手里捧着那个精致又沉重的盒子，没有动作。<br/>“是礼物，你可以摸摸看。”William帮他打开盒子，看苍叶还是没反应，主动去拉苍叶的手触摸盒子里的东西。<br/>“！”皮肤和金属接触的一瞬间苍叶猛地哆嗦了一下。<br/>这时候William探身抬手帮苍叶解开手帕。<br/>“短剑？”眼睛落在亮色的金属上，非常漂亮的银色短剑，剑柄的底部镶嵌着一块蓝宝石，幽蓝通透价值不菲，就连短剑的剑刃上也雕刻着花纹。<br/>就算土包子也知道它价格不菲精美非常，不知道眼前这位殿下花费了多少心思。成年人忍不住在心底叹了口气，刚才害怕的心情一扫而空，这种程度的上心让他难以招架又惶恐，还掺杂着点心疼和沉重。<br/>William看着他，“不喜欢吗？”<br/>“......”苍叶发现自己无法再说让他难过的话，“不，”成年人摇摇头，“我很喜欢，谢谢您。”<br/>听到他说【喜欢】的William愣了愣，压抑着开心侧过脑袋，不坦诚地嘀咕一句，“才这种程度而已、不用谢我。”<br/>像小孩子一样。<br/>苍叶哭笑不得。<br/>他们之间很少有这种氛围，感觉很奇妙。<br/>过了好一会，William才别别扭扭地开口，“那你有没有喜欢我比昨天多一点？”<br/>濑良垣苍叶哽住，不知该如何回答。<br/>等了几分钟没有回答，已经知道答案如何的William殿下，“我不想做William。”<br/>搞不懂他的意思，苍叶有些疑惑。<br/>“William这个名字让你想到不好的事，所以你不喜欢我、讨厌我，是不是？”殿下认真地说着奇怪的话，“如果是这样，我不想做William了，我要换个名字。”<br/>——可就算这样，已经发生的永远也无法抹除。<br/>“就Noiz好了。”<br/>苍叶的回忆飘回到他们第一次见面的时候，William似乎说了类似的话。他说了这样幼稚的话，苍叶越发觉得William是个没长大的小孩。平常交流中对待William的心情也从最初的抵触厌恶变成了一种无可奈何，他想弥补的话就随他吧。<br/>至于结果，苍叶自己也不敢保证会不会放下他曾经对自己的所作所为，至于小殿下一直要求的“喜欢”——想想就是根本不可能的事吧。<br/>丢掉【William】这个名字的殿下凑到苍叶身边去，靠在苍叶的肩膀上撒娇。<br/>默许他的亲昵动作，濑良垣苍叶垂下眼看着静静躺在盒中的短剑，心情复杂。<br/>......<br/>————————TBC——————————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>